The Shrinking Mushroom
by ThatOneFanFicPerson
Summary: In the middle of Berk, their lays a blue mushroom and it had the ability to shrink animals & mammals with just a bit of it's sap touching its victim. Warning: I can stress this enough this features Growth, Vore & Sexual Themes. If this doesn't seem like something you are into probably best to click somewhere else. (Story takes place with the dragons all still living on Berk BTW)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: One Shrunken Hiccup

Hiccup & Toothless were walking together through New Berk's Woods, to try and discover new dragon life they could observe or discover in the woods. But something caught Hiccup's eye and he stopped to look at what it was.

Hiccup bent down to see what seemed to be a new type of plant life: A Strange Blue Mushroom." Hiccup tried to pull it out of the ground but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge. It was incredibly small as well from the looks of it about half the size of a sword's handle. So Hiccup started digging the ground around the mushroom with his bare hands and he saw the reason why it wasn't budging. There was a bunch of roots implanted in the ground, so Hiccup takes out his little tiny knife and starts cutting around the plants roots. As he was cutting the roots, one of the roots started to spew out a blue liquid onto Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup couldn't really see and Hiccup was scrubbing the stuff of his face, as Toothless was laughing at him.

But as Hiccup was wiping off his face he didn't realize that his clothes were starting to extend larger. After he got the stuff of his face he tried to pick up the knife but when he was trying to get near it, it seemed like he was getting further and further away from the knife. The knife then seemed to be even be bigger than him. Hiccup started to get confused and he look down to see his clothes completely gone from his body, he looked back to see his clothes & nothing except a dry husk of what he was. Meanwhile Toothless saw the entire thing and started to desperately find where Hiccup was by sniffing for his scent but to no avail. Hiccup finally felt himself stop shrinking in size and he measured his size as about the size of a piece of grass. When Toothless finally found him, Toothless laid out his paw and Hiccup climbed onto it.

Hiccup tried to tell Toothless what happened but Toothless couldn't really understand him while he was so small. He could only make out very little bit and pieces of what he was trying to say. Toothless then started to look around him to see if there were any villagers nearby but it seemed totally quiet like the two of them were all alone. Toothless was bout ready to walk back to the village to get Hiccup help but, Toothless was starting to contemplate another idea. Toothless began to grin his teeth as he looked at Hiccup. Hiccup looked very confused on why he started to grin but Hiccup looked down from where he was to see Toothless's Penis starting to get a bit bigger. Hiccup started to get a bit scared and he was going through the scenarios in his head about what he could be thinking about. But Hiccup came to one that was clear, Toothless was going to take advantage of him while he is small. Hiccup was trying to scream for help but Toothless picked up hiccup with his sharp claws and started lowering Hiccup to his penis. Hiccup was completely powerless to try and stop what Toothless was doing and just held his breath as he waited for impact. Toothless dropped Hiccup onto his penis and Hiccup fell right down into Toothless's urethra. As Hiccup fell the urethra at a couple of parts were very tight, so Toothless just started taking his paws and started going up and down to fit Hiccup slowly through.

Toothless couldn't help but pant from the pleasure of how Hiccup slowly started to move down and down his urethra. He felt relaxed in every sense and way. Hiccup started to finally seem an opening. But he saw what looked to be a giant storage of cum from the looks of it. Hiccup fell into Toothless's ballsack and started screaming for help and trying to his Toothless's Ballsack from within to make him cum him out. But it only made it worse because Toothless started to grip his ballsack and enjoy the pleasure that Hiccup was giving Toothless. Toothless then started to get up to visit an old friend of Hiccup...Astrid. As Toothless was running over to Astrid's House Hiccup was bouncing up and down all over Toothless's Ballsack starting to get seasick in a way. But the smell was honestly the worst thing about being down into Toothless's Sack. Toothless was running through the town running through and over vikings all the way over to Astrid's Place.

Astrid was just getting out of the shower when she saw Toothless coming around the corner really happy. Astrid goes over to Astrid and starts to her firm hands on his dry scales and he really enjoyed it. Astrid saw that he was enjoying it a lot and started to inch her way over to Toothless's Penis which she saw a giant erection. Astrid started firmly grasping it before putting her mouth on his penis and starting to suck on his penis. Astrid honestly liked doing this for Toothless even if to some others they think it is strange. Toothless started gasping from breath because he enjoyed the experience he was getting more than with Hiccup. Then as Astrid was sucking she felt something fly up the back of her throat. So she falls over a bit before forcibly coughing up what was in the back of her throat.

Astrid spat out Hiccup covered in all of the dragon cum and honestly looked surprised to see him. Astrid backed up a bit before looking at Toothless & wondering what the hell happened to lead to this. She goes over to Hiccup and places him on a table and asking what the hell happened to lead to him becoming so tiny. Hiccup tried to explain what was happening but honestly she couldn't hear a god damn thing that Hiccup was trying to say to her. So Astrid just told Hiccup to: "Shut Up." Astrid was walking in circles trying to think about what they can do to get him unshrunken but as Astrid was walking, Hiccup seemed to be interested in something more interesting. Astrid stood in front of Hiccup and figured out what Hiccup was admiring. Astrid just said: "In a very serious issue you are just focusing on my nude body..." Astrid becoming furious figured out something else.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup and looked him in his eyes and said: "Well if you are so interested in me so much, how about you get a closer look at me. Hiccup stood there confused before Astrid dropped him into Astrid's Vagina. Hiccup was trying to climb back up but he started to feel himself sinking even more the more he struggled. As Hiccup was struggling through Astrid's Vagina, Astrid really was enjoying Hiccup's Pointless struggling to get out her vagina. Hiccup then started to feel himself getting tired of pointlessly struggling and Astrid saw Hiccup's hilarious pathetic attempt and pulls Hiccup out. Astrid then placed Hiccup on the ground and Hiccup sat down tired as hell.

Hiccup then started to feel the effects of the mushroom wearing off and he was started to grow back to his normal size. He started to feel everything in his body get tighter than expand outward. Like he was breaking through a wooden wall with his entire body multiple times. Astrid stood back in amazement on how quickly the effects could wear off and watched as Hiccup was growing slowly bigger and bigger. At one moment he was the size of a bowl, then he was growing to the size of a bench. As time passed he was back to regular size. He started gripping his hands and feeling his feet and he glad to finally be back to his regular size again.

Toothless looked at Hiccup with a grin and Hiccup had the chills when being around Hiccup. Astrid then punches Hiccup on the shoulder and hands him some extra clothes she had lying around. Hiccup looked at the clothes blankly and said: "is this really everything you have on you?" The clothes Astrid gave Hiccup wasn't much at all. It was mostly a bear skin that was a 2 piece suit that looked very tight. Astrid said: "Well I am sorry Hiccup... so you want to explain to me, how a man who was shrunken to the length of a strain of glass expected me to have clothes that already fit him in my house..." Hiccup just stood silent put on the clothes and walked out of Astrid's House. Astrid then repeated to herself: "Dumbass."

As Hiccup was walking back to his house he told Toothless to meet him at his house as he was going to take care of a few things. Hiccup started to walk back into the woods & Toothless was trying to sneak up on Hiccup but Hiccup saw him and told him to go back home. Toothless looked at him and walked back off slightly mad that he couldn't join along.

2 Hours Pass...

Hiccup wasn't back and Toothless was worried about Hiccup and how he was doing all on his own. As Toothless was about to leave, Toothless's Lover flew in there house which had a giant hole in the roof. The Lightfury edged up to Toothless, but Toothless honestly seemed like he wasn't interested in her right now. Then Toothless saw the door opened and was running up to pound Hiccup. Hiccup saw his attack just in time to narrowly avoid Toothless. Hiccup was holding about 3 vials of a weird blue sap like the one from earlier in the woods.

Hiccup then started to mix a bit of the first vial in with some goat milk. As Hiccup was just about to go to sleep, Toothless pounced onto Hiccup and wanted to have some fun. But honestly Hiccup didn't really want any fun anymore since he had a really long day. But Toothless kept antagonizing Hiccup so Hiccup finally gave in. He took the goat milk and gave it to Toothless and started to sit back and watch the results. Then Toothless started to feel something wrong and he noticed that Toothless was starting to get way taller than him. Hiccup then looked at the ground and saw that he was rapidly getting smaller. The Lightfury was honestly in shock seeing Toothless so small. Then Hiccup picked up the tiny Toothless and said:

"How about we have a bit of fun!" Before starting to grin with his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Hiccup's Problem

Hiccup reached down to grab Toothless for some personal payback. Toothless tried to fly away from Hiccup but his right tail wasn't there it didn't shrink along with him. Toothless then tried running away but at his current size he was more or less cornered with no means of escape. Hiccup then picked up Toothless and said: "What's wrong bud? How does it feel being so small & helpless?" Hiccup's eyes burned up with a passion for revenge. Hiccup wanted to show Toothless the torture he went through so he would know the true of what he caused him. Hiccup placed Toothless in a little glass jar and watched him desperately try to escape to no avail. When Toothless tried to fire a bolt of fire to melt the glass it just bounced around the inside of the jar before hitting Toothless with a giant puff of smoke. The Lightfury was tapping on the jar and looking confused. The Lightfury didn't know if Toothless was in danger or just playing around. Toothless wasn't really struggling or asking for help so the Lightfury sit back and watched. Hiccup then started to slowly take off his clothes one by one. He first started to take off her shirt then he started taking off his pants and Hiccup felt like he was a free man. Then Hiccup walked over to Toothless and said: "Alright bud...now for payback." Toothless was surprised to see Hiccup as naked as he was. He was looming over the glass jar with his penis as if Hiccup was trying to intimidate Toothless from the acts that he would do to him soon enough. The Lightfury was looking at all of this from up close and her mind was so unsure of what was happening that she finally made up hr mind.

The Lightfury then felt an urge of danger come over her that something was wrong and flew over to Hiccup poncing onto Hiccup and tackling him to the ground. The Lightfury started to dig her claws into the ground to prevent Hiccup from escaping. Hiccup started to look confused and scared. As The Lightfury looked at Hiccup's scared face, she started to scream as loud as she could into Hiccup's face. Hiccup's ears from the sheer force of the scream were even starting to bleed a bit from how loud it was for him. Then Hiccup saw a bright blue light emerge from within her mouth. As she was gathering energy to prepare an attack to kill Hiccup...she couldn't. She gets off Hiccup, expands her wings and flies off in a hurry creating a bit of a boom from underneath her. Hiccup tries to get up but his ears started ringing so much he collapsed back onto the ground. Hiccup then started to think about what he was doing as he was holding his ears from the sheer pain of the Lightfury's scream. He started to see was he was doing in front of her especially was wrong...especially out of character. He was acting like an ass trying so much for revenge that he could have gotten himself killed.

Hiccup then started changing up and monologued about how much of a bad person he was: "How could I be this stupid?" , "Why did I think this was a great idea?" , "Why couldn't I control myself?" Honestly he didn't know much of what to say to apologize all he knew was he had to say something to make it better. Hiccup picked himself back up and changed into his regular outfit and started to head off. But before he left, he released Hiccup from the glass jar and said: "I am going to make things right once again. Just stay here...Well I mean you can't really go anywhe-" Hiccup looks down at Toothless's face to see a sense of anger from him and Hiccup responds by saying: "It is probably best for me to leave." As Hiccup was walking out into the forest, Hiccup tried calling out to the Lightfury but to hear nothing but pure silence. But Hiccup knew that the Lightfury was most likely thinking about something pretty serious, so she was someplace alone, despite & far away from him. Hiccup sat down and started to think where she could be and finally an idea came up. By the cliff around by the edge of the island. So Hiccup gets out a little invention with a piece of glass at the very end and a copper made outside container with a hole at the very end. Hiccup called it a: "Scope" He then stood up to try and find where she could be but he found nothing, there were no burn marks to indicate herself resting there or any lose dragon scales to indicate where she would be so Hiccup was very confused.

Hiccup then started to disassemble the scope but looked ahead of him to find that his shadow is getting blocked by something else. It didn't look like any trees because the shadow was somewhat shorter than the trees. Hiccup then slowly turned around to see the Lightfury right there behind him. The Lightfury hit Hiccup down towards the ground and collapsed him to the ground and was aiming up another fireball in her mouth before Hiccup shouted: "WAIT!" The Lightfury calmed down a bit and waited for a response from Hiccup. Hiccup took a breath of air and responded to the Lightfury saying: "Listen...I am sorry you had to see my dark side. I feel sorry that you had to see the vial acts was going to commit to your lover." The Lightfury then started to get off of Hiccup and started to lick Hiccup multiple times. Once the Lightfury stop tickling him with her licks, the 2 of them started heading back to Hiccup's house.

Hiccup then comes into the door seeing Toothless on his bed at his normal size and says: "Oh look, your back...great." Hiccup started to extend one foot to far down and he started falling over but Toothless ran off Hiccup's bed to catch him. Apparently Hiccup seemed really tired for some unexplained reason. Hiccup then walked up the stairs and grabbed a random vial containing half a vial of the blue liquid and chugging it down before smashing the vial onto the ground and collapsing onto his bed. As Hiccup collapsed onto his bed he fell completely asleep and was unconscious but seemingly unaware that he was shrinking slowly. The Lightfury & Toothless both watched as Hiccup went from going from *6 ft. 1in.* to 5 ft. 9in.* in a matter of seconds. Which slowly started getting lower and lower he went from *4 ft. 6in.* to *3 ft. 1in.* in just a couple more seconds. Even becoming so small his clothes were starting to grow bigger than him. As hiccup was shrinking smaller and smaller he started to feel himself wake up to see that he was getting collapsed by his clothes. Once he felt himself totally shrunken he looks up to see Toothless & The Lightfury standing over him with their tongues out panting slowly. Hiccup looked confused but Hiccup looked over to Toothless slowly expanding his penis and Hiccup realized he was screwed at the worst time. Hiccup tried to run away but it was pointless at his size, Toothless pounded Hiccup to the ground with his penis. Hiccup tried to get it off of him, but it was too big and way too strong for him. Hiccup was cornered with nothing he could do to stop it.

Toothless then picked up Toothless and started to shove Hiccup into Toothless's penis head first. Once Hiccup got his head in Toothless's urethra he started screaming and panicking like crazy, but it only made Hiccup's situation way worse. Toothless fell down to the floor back first, enjoying the feeling of Hiccup's squirming. Toothless started panting a lot faster & used his claw to shove Hiccup more and more downward, Hiccup couldn't stop getting shoved down more more slowly and felt violated again. Toothless started sticking his tongue out feeling the absolute adrenaline rush. As Hiccup slowly lowered into the bottom of Toothless's urethra and into his ballsack, The Lightfury went over to Toothless and started sucking onto Toothless's penis. As Hiccup came up from hitting the bottom of Toothless's ballsack, Hiccup said: "Oh man, I have to take a number of baths after this." Hiccup then felt himself getting sucked out of Toothless's ballsack and an experience of sure wind force that was pushing him out a tight place. Toothless started cumming all over the place and even into the Lightfury's mouth.

The Lightfury felt Hiccup mindlessly swimming in the cum from Toothless's penis in her mouth she started swishing the cum around. From left to right, struggling Hiccup from breathing properly. But the Lightfury then sat out the cum all over her vagina. The Lightfury then went back as well, it was a whole new rush of enjoyment, with Hiccup squirming around with all of the cum leaking around and outward it felt amazing for her. Hiccup hit the bottom of the Lightfury's pussy to find himself in the same situation as before. Hiccup then tried doing the exact same thing like he did with Astrid but to no avail at all, he kept sliding down or just pleasing the Lightfury more than helping himself. But Hiccup kept climbing, climbing & climbing until he got out of the Lightfury's pussy and collapsed onto the ground, falling asleep...

7 Hours Later...

Hiccup woke up with a raging headache and looked around to see loads of cum all over his house most likely left by Toothless & The Lightfury. As Toothless got up off of the rock hard floor he felt his back stiff as a board and tried cracking his back. Once Hiccup cracked his back he felt a sense of relief and enjoyment from it. Hiccup then heard a couple of knocks at the door. Hiccup went over to see what was happening but as he was walking over to the door, Astrid barged in yelling: "HICCUP!". Astrid then saw Hiccup, naked and standing in front of her with a hunched over back. Astrid just explained: "I don't got time for this shit." As Astrid starts to get Hiccup's clothes and pounds them into Hiccup's arms. As Astrid is leaving she starts to see the piles of cum and says: "Wait...the fuck happened here last night?" Hiccup put his right arm to his head saying: "It is a very long story..." Astrid looks over squinting her eyes before saying: "Just get changed and see what is outside."

Hiccup starts to put on his clothes and rushes out the door as fast as he could to see Toothless & The Lightfury both heavily panting in the middle of the town's fountain. Hiccup sees that cum from the both of them is leaking all into the town's fountain. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing and the fact that the townspeople saw it...is much more worse than it could be.

Hiccup signed with his breath before saying: "God damn them..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Problems

AN (Author's Note): Sorry this took awhile to write, exams are coming up for me and I am worried as fuck. I am also trying to make this story at least somewhat interesting but I mean this is also like mostly a porn story anyways so IDFK. Trying something new without repeating my mistakes before is hard, trust me. But still I hope you like this entry into the story.

Hiccup goes up to the crowd of people who was bickering and said: "What is happening here?" The people turn to Hiccup and list all the problems they were having all at once. "Hiccup, Why are there Dragons In The Fountain?" "Hiccup, Is My water going to fine with these beasts in the fountain?" "Hiccup, we should go and kill these beasts like we used to." All of these questions started filling up in Hiccup's head and they kept coming and coming and coming. Astrid tried to calm it down, but it made everything worse because all the town folk wanted a answer as soon as possible. Hiccup finally stomped his foot down and yelled: "BE QUIET!" All of the villagers shut up immediately and started listening. Hiccup said: "Alright, I will deal with all of your issues after I get these dragons out of the water..." Everyone still went silent until Hiccup yelled another: "ALRIGHT?!" Everyone immediately said: "YES CHIEF!" After everyone started going back to their homes he looked over at Astrid and said: "Gee...why can't we all just ever get along.

I mean I am supposed to be the leader my dad wanted me to be. But look at me, I am just someone trying to lead people that really seem like they have one who is already there, when I am not." Astrid looked at Hiccup and said: "I know yesterday has been well hectic and you really didn't want to have a bad day with Toothless over there. But look at it like this, we are just trying to get our roots again. Just calm down and relax, help me get them inside and I will do the rest from here on out." Hiccup had a huge sigh before exclaiming: "Alright Astrid, you were always the wise one anyways." Astrid knocked Hiccup's Shoulder a bit and Hiccup went back again in pain. Hiccup said to Astrid: "You hit too hard..." Astrid then said to Hiccup: "Shut up, we got work to do."

Astrid tries to pick up the Lightfury but it was pointless because they were very very heavy beasts. Hiccup saw Toothless and the Lightfury still there but there mind wasn't at all there yet. Hiccup then had an idea come out, Hiccup then started to lay fish on the ground to try and lure them in. But it seemed very ineffective because they weren't even trying to move. They couldn't move the fountain, or really do anything. The Dragons were too heavy to carry or push over it seemed like they could never get them out. But then Hiccup remembered about the mushroom. Hiccup then runs back into his house to find if he had any more of his formula. He shouted: "A-Ha" when he found he had 2 batches left, Hiccup walks back outside to Astrid and hands her the 2 bottles. Astrid then asks: "What are these?" Hiccup says "These are shrinking potions, I extracted them from the mushroom. I want to get some more, all you have to do is pour the potions in their mouths and wait a couple of seconds to take in effect. Then grab them and place them in the house." Before Astrid could ask more questions, Hiccup ran off into the woods with jars in hand. Astrid then stood pissed for a couple of seconds before pouring the potions into the Lightfury and Toothless's Mouths. In just a couple of seconds they started shrinking immediately, it even wowed the surprise of Astrid who stood back after seeing that. They shrunk to just about an inch tall each. Astrid thought that they would still be as heavy but as she picked them up, it felt as light as a feather.

Toothless and the Lightfury were just about waking up as Astrid was putting them on Hiccup's bed. The two dragons looked at each other and realised that they were both shrunken by Astrid and so they bowed to her like she was their god. Astrid thought that it would be wrong to try and use them for her own personal game but then she realized that she did the same thing to Hiccup. Astrid started to unstrap her cloth chestplate to reveal her breasts to the dragons. Toothless started to leak a bit of saliva from his mouth from the sight of Astrid's Huge Breasts. Astrid then went on the other side of Hiccup's Bed to lay down and relax. As she started to lay down the tiny dragons started climbing on top of her and started pleasing their master in a sense. The Lightfury started to crawl up Astrid's Breaths and started licking her tiddies which made Astrid start moaning a bit in pleasure as that was happening Toothless started crawling down to Astrid's lower region and started to crawl underneath her panties and Toothless started to use his tongue to lick her pussy and that started to really pleasure Astrid and she was even starting to moan even louder.

It was an experience like she has never felt before by another man and it really look her over by surprise. Just before she started to climax she grabbed her pussy tight and started to grip the Lightfury in the other hand. Toothless then started to fall inside her pussy from the sweat of her body and she felt she couldn't hold it anymore and started leaking her fluids all over her panties which leaked through her cloth shorts. Astrid fell back on the bed and released the Lightfury from her grip and Toothless crawled out of her underwear and both watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Hiccup started to breath heavily placing his hand on a tree from the long walk through the forest. But Hiccup found the mushroom and slowly went up to it, taking out his spare dragoon tooth knife and slowly cutting a little bit of it, so the sap from the mushroom was slowly leaking into the bottle. As Hiccup got the jars he needed he started to head back but then out of nowhere a lime green mushroom appeared in front of his feet. So Hiccup looked at the mushroom and thought it would be interesting to save the sap for later, so he cut the stem of the mushroom and poured the green sap into another battle and started walking back to the village with the 2 jars of sap in his hand. As Astrid was enjoying her Climax there was a giant knock by the door and it was the villagers who wanted Hiccup to fix their problems who never showed up to help them.

Astrid realizes that this is a problem and goes by the door to try and answer their questions. But as she opened the doors to answer the questions, the villagers looked at her and said: "WHERE IS HICCUP?!" "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME A LONG TIME AGO!" "YEAH, WHERE IS HE?!" Astrid tried to explain to the villagers but she only could speak out a couple of words before the villagers said: "WHY ARE YOUR BREASTS HANGING?" "IS HICCUP IN YOUR HOUSE?!" "MOVE AWAY, LET US SEE HIM ALREADY!" The Villagers just kept getting more louder and louder not even giving Astrid the chance to speak a word to try and bullshit a story. (Seems fair I guess) Astrid just couldn't help but take it as she covered up her breasts in shame, but as she was getting screamed at Hiccup could be heard falling down the steep terrain of the forest. As Hiccup rolled down the steep terrain, he picked himself up to see the villagers walk up to him with anger in their eyes. As Hiccup picks up his bottles of glowing sap, Hiccup was getting yelled at by one of the villagers saying: "WHERE WERE YOU HICCUP?" "I HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR YOU TO COME TO MY HOUSES, SAME WITH EVERYONE ELSE HERE... SO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? COLLECTING SAP?!" The villager grabs the one with green sap in it and starts making jokes about it. "OH HICCUP, WAS THIS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HELPING ME WITH CLEAN WATER? Hiccup was about to say something but then the green bottled sap through the hole in Hiccup's House and a giant roar could be here coming from Hiccup's House.

All of the villagers look over at Hiccup's House and they see a giant black creature start to rise up from inside of the house ripping through the walls of the house and even the ceiling. Toothless's Head then appeared at the top of Hiccup's house as the the rest of the house collapsed around him. The Villagers couldn't help but stay quiet and terrified by the sight of it. Astrid went over to Hiccup and said: "What are we going to do?" Hiccup just responded with: "I Don't Know..." The Villager who yelled at Hiccup earlier said: "WELL THANKS HICCUP, NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ANY FRESH WATER WITHOUT-" Toothless picked up the villager from talking anymore and ate him in front of everyone else... Hiccup & Astrid were shocked and didn't really move an inch like they were in shock. But the rest of the village started to panic like crazy and ran over to the armory to get some weapons they could use.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and said: "You didn't need to eat him!" Toothless just didn't seem to mind too much but then he started to feel his body start to shake uncontrollably and he started to rapidly shrink down into his regular size. Hiccup told Toothless: "Bud..., run down by the beach and we will talk later." Toothless started to run down to the beach just as the villagers came back to see the beast was gone... The Villagers asked: "Where did the beast go?" Hiccup said: "After you left it flew off the island." The Villagers put their pitchforks down and asked Hiccup: "Can you fix our problems now." Hiccup was just going to say something about his house...but just threw his arms down and told Astrid: "Meet Toothless down by the beach...I will meet up later."

Hiccup began one last sigh. Before talking with each of the villagers to see how they could get their conflicts resolved...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Huge Problems...

Author's Note: Hey Everyone...Honestly I don't know how I feel about this chapter or how the ending will be for this series. But I do thank you for the favorites, reviews & honestly kept me going. I will try to finish the final chapter very soon so I can put an end to this and I can for 1: Talk about it in another Author post and 2. to help move on to other projects.

I hope you still like this series from this point onward since I am also still trying to become a better writer at the same time. I will see you in the next one. Astrid started to slowly walk down to the beach and started to see Toothless in the middle of the beach next to the Lightfury rested up against her wing. The Lightfury looked over at Astrid and turned over Toothless's paw to show a huge green blot of exposed skin melting off and a runic marking that seemed to have burned into the skin. Astrid went over and grabbed some water to put on the wound but the Lightfury stopped Astrid from pouring water on the wound like she knew that putting water on it would probably make it worse. Astrid stood back like she didn't know what to do from this point and just sat on the ground and saying to herself: "I just wish Hiccup could help right now, but now Toothless is just wanted by our village and it seems like no real solution can be solved..." Astrid really felt bad like this is also somehow her fault I mean she also used the dragons for her own personal game and now Toothless seems to have a chance of passing away from it. The Lightfury sat next to Astrid like she also had no idea of how to help Toothless either. The Lightfury even leaked a couple of tears from her face seeing Toothless in this condition. Astrid tried to wipe away her tears but she just pulled away from Astrid like she didn't want to be disturbed.

Meanwhile...

Villager: "Hey Hiccup, when are you going to be able to help me?" Hiccup said grunting: "In a second, just wait-" Before Hiccup could even say anything else another villager also called over: "Hiccup you said you would fix my issue next." But then another villager chimed in saying: "No, don't help her help me next!" Hiccup grunting from underneath his breath said: "Why can't this just be fucking easier..."

Astrid started to grab stones and skip them across the river in an attempt to try and keep the boredom away. She got a record of only about 17 skips and she just hated to be powerless and nothing she could do to help Toothless. But then Toothless started to wake up and her and the Lightfury both went closer to see if he was feeling better.

The mark then started to disappear and Toothless's skin started to heal up leaving no burn marks or scars, like it never existed in the first place. Astrid started to try talking with him saying: "Toothless you ok?" ... "Toothless you there?" But it had no effect because Toothless stood up and ignored everything Astrid was trying to say to him. Toothless's veins started to grow green and it started coursing through his body to all over his body. The green stuff that was going through his veins was bright enough to see with even through pure black scales. Toothless started to feel the liquid course through his veins and he started to slowly grow a bit taller. Toothless started to moan a bit as he felt his body and even his penis start to grow a bit taller. After Toothless felt the effect start to wear off he wanted to be bigger and as Toothless dreamed of getting bigger he felt his body grow a bigger from his thoughts. Like his mind was the command center for orders to be given. He grew to about 12 Feet Tall (2 times bigger than a human) , then wanted to go further so he grew to 18 Feet Tall (3 times bigger than a human) but he didn't feel satisfied and he wanted to be even bigger. Astrid wanting to stop this madness started to get near Toothless to calm him down.

But Toothless saw this as an attack and commanded the Lightfury (since he is the alpha) to attack Astrid. The Lightfury then roared over to Astrid collapsing her to the ground with the Lightfury's paws standing on her hands and feet. Astrid tried to break out but to no avail but the Lightfury looking at Astrid with Anger. Toothless pleased by seeing Astrid thwarted started to cum a bit from his penis. Toothless then started to look back on the town and wanted destruction to come over the village.

The Lightfury releases Astrid and Astrid tries to run away and flee to tell Hiccup but Toothless grabs her and screams at her. As Astrid was terrified seeing Toothless yell at her, she realized that Toothless only changed his personality after he was in contact with one of the mushrooms. So Astrid thought that was the only reason he is acting this way...so if she grabbed another mushroom like the shrinking mushroom, it might reduce the effect on Toothless's Brain. But as Astrid was thinking to herself Toothless started to grip Astrid tighter which made it feel like her bones could snap off like butter.

Toothless looked at Astrid and lifted her above Toothless's mouth to try and gulp her down. But before Toothless dropped her. The Lightfury roared at Toothless to put her down, Toothless a bit hesitant agrees and sets Astrid down on the ground. Toothless starts to growl at Astrid before starting to go through the forest over to the village. Astrid gripped her heart feeling the fear from Toothless, Astrid had just one of two options that she needed to think of fast or it could lead to the death of many villagers dying.

The Lightfury then started to walk up towards Astrid and Astrid backed away and took a stick up to defend herself. But the Lightfury was trying to apologize for the tackle. But Astrid couldn't make out why..., all Astrid was concerned about was trying to defend Berk. As Astrid started to walk away from the Lightfury, the Lightfury rammed her from behind. Flipping Astrid in the air and landing right onto the Lightfury's back.

Like the Lightfury wanted to help her out. As the Lightfury & Astrid started to fly towards the village a huge ball of blue light came from Toothless's mouth and some yelling started to come from the village as Toothless started to look down at the villagers with him licking his lips.

5 Minutes Prior

Villager: "Thanks Hiccup" Hiccup was executed at this point and let out a puff of air before saying: "No Problem." Then some screaming started to be heard over near the forest area & Hiccup went out to check it out. The Villagers started to scream: "It's Back!" "It's Going To Kill Us All!" "GET THE WEAPONS!" Hiccup looked to see a giant Toothless coming towards the village about 24 feet tall and it looked like it wanted to wreak havoc.

Toothless started to charge up what seemed like a gigantic fireball from his mouth and before Hiccup could say anything. A Huge ball of light transformed and it was coming fast to Hiccup's location. Hiccup jumped out of the way slightly but still launched him all the way through another villager's roof. Hiccup tried getting up but he felt a large amount of pain come in towards his leg. Hiccup looked down to see a giant wound with a stick pointing up through the knee which was near his kneecap. Hiccup called for Toothless. Toothless looked down at Hiccup but instead of getting knocked out of his crazy state.

Toothless saw this as yet another opportunity to play with his master as he was huge. Toothless thought of growing bigger and his veins started to glow green as he started to grow at a astonishing rate. Toothless's Body started to swell bigger, his feet started to grow large enough to crush 3 houses, his penis grew to about the size of a house & his apatite grew as well.

As the villagers look up at the beast they tried to stab Toothless with pitchforks & fire but it was so ineffective they looked up terrified at Toothless who looked very excited. But then Astrid came in on the Lightfury hoping to slay Toothless and end this suffering. But Toothless looked up to the Lightfury and forced the Lightfury to fly in place. Astrid didn't hold on tight and fell off of the Lightfury and into Toothless's Mouth. Toothless swallowed Astrid and felt a sense of accomplishment before looking down at the villagers once again with even further excitement.

Hiccup hid a bit to think of a plan to stop this but he was completely out of ideas. He just said: "How on earth am I going to stop this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bow To A God...

AN: Sorry this is a very short ending but I really don't know how to end it. But thanks for sticking along for the crazy journey.

Toothless starts to lower his head down to look at the cowering faces of the villagers and enjoyed seeing them terrified. Toothless started to stick his tongue out as the villagers were trying to flee like crazy. Toothless didn't care and he started to lick up the villagers on the ground and then swallowed some of them. He enjoyed the taste of the villagers and started to cum a bit more from his penis. Toothless then realized his true meaning: Dragons are the kings of this world not pets any longer. Toothless started to pick up a house with his gigantic paws and started shaking the house, which made some villagers fall into his mouth and Toothless enjoyed the feeling. Toothless then imagined of getting bigger and bigger and he started to grow bigger and bigger passing way over 200 feet in a matter of seconds.

Toothless landed in the sea right besides the island and looked over the villagers with his gigantic eyes, that terrified everyone. The Lightfury then flew by Toothless trying to convince him to stop his rampage. Toothless looked over at the Light Fury and roared over an order to wreak havoc. When The Lightfury refused, Toothless knew he gave his wife way to many chances to obey him. Toothless lengthened out his hand toward the Lightfury trapping her within Toothless's Grip. Toothless looked down at the Lightfury who was cowering with fear and crushed her in his hands within a second her entire body was crushed and blood started to leak out of Toothless's Hand. Toothless then dropped the Lightfury dead bloody corpse onto the ground of the village and started to grin and laugh. Like the Toothless, Hiccup once knew was long gone and he was overtaken by something that is impossible to reverse. Hiccup went over to the Lightfury and was surprised by the damage done by Toothless. Hiccup started to see the destruction that he has caused and there was nothing that he could do to stop it at all. It was all a lost cause.

Hiccup then started screaming as he woke up inside his house. Hiccup was a bit shocked because he swore that the dream he had was all real. He went outside and looked at all of the villagers minding their days saying morning to the chief. Astrid then came behind Hiccup and jump scared him with an animal mask. Hiccup jumped back and feel onto the hard wooden floor and started to say: "Wait...but aren't you dead?" Astrid looked at him and said: "Did you have that dream about Toothless again?" Hiccup quickly got up and put his arms around Astrid and said: "You had the same dream?" Astrid laughed and said: "No."

Hiccup confused said: "Then how did-." Before Hiccup could say another word Astrid finished his sentence by saying: "Because you talk in the middle of your sleep you big dummy then hitting Hiccup on the shoulder and leaving out of the house. Hiccup started to gather up his things and just said: "It was all a dream." Hiccup took a deep breath before saying: "I think I need some therapy."

AN: If you want to have an in-depth look on how I made this join my Discord Server Code here: qFcxQdr | Or look at the post I will make very shortly.

Link: qFcxQdr


	6. Behind The Scenes

Hello. My name as you see or may not is: "Writingmyownkindoffiction", But for the purposes of this post just call me: Cody.

So...why am I writing all of this to you reading? Well my real success at a story I actually tried at actually got me some good feedback on how to improve as a writer which is something I always wish to do. So the people who have been leaving me the reviews and favorites. Honestly even if you don't mean it or if you thought it was terriable at least i could write something that at least a small majority of people actually did like this story. See I suffer from being the only creative writer,  
so whenever I write a story (Mostly not NSFW) to my brother he seems to not care while my Mother loves my creative nature. But I usually am very scared of sharing my stories to others because I feel like they will hate it or they might get offended by it. That is the normal way I work and I can't seem to change it no matter how much I try to get that out of my head.

But nevertheless, after all of my inner conflicts and my previous wirting adventures that were just fucking stupid. I am at least to call it another learning experience.  
Honestly I really want to create a good story that can have NSFW elements while also having a story to follow but I can't seem to pull it off completely. But for my next 2 projects I will be trying to do the same as The Shrinking Mushrrom just with other charcaters, as another learning experience. While I want to focus on writing some other side projects which I feel will be fun to write. So i have all of you reader's to thank for that. You have changed my life in more ways than one and honestly you have opened my eyes to newer and brighter expierences down the road. I honestly can't wait to see what the future will hold. Thank you for everything and here is the Behind the scenes of TSM. (The Shrinking Mushroom)

Chapter 1: Now originally this whole story was supposed to be five parts and have Hiccup become shrunk, Then Toothless, Then Astrid & So on. I originally got the idea from a dream and the fansination of growth and shrinking or (macro & micro) [which also are both latin words too] I always liked the idea of something being taller than me for some reason. That is sort of why, my other stories revolve around somewhat of the same concept. So when I wrote the story for the first time I originally planned it to be a five part series,  
not thinking of putting a story to it but just purely porn itself. But of course I changed my mind.

Chapter 2: See, this is where things get much more intresting. Chapter 2 was supposed to be just like the original of Chapter 5. Purely NSFW, but as i got through I would say 50%  
done writing it. I scrapped it and started it from scratch again as at least a starting ground for an actual story. With of course NSFW elements near the end. This Chapter was one of the main reasons why most of the concepts and story lines from this point changed in development.

Chapter 3: I had an idea for a story and I wanted to execute it now. Chapter 3 was straight forward their was mostly nothing to suprising or to different because I kinda already had a plan. After thinking about it for a couple of days in between Chapter 1 & 2, I had a good idea of where I wanted to go and how to execute it. Nothing to complex and nothing way to confusing bassically it acts as a normal day on Berk.

Chapter 4: In Chapter 4, it took me a lot longer because of exams (or finals) and I was also thinking about how to handle it. What my original plan was:

\- Hiccup helps out the villagers with their problems - Hiccup then figures out Toothless can grow - Pleasure Toothless - Something triggers Toothless To Rebel

Seems simple enough but it was just way to confusing to write and actually make sense about so I scrapped pleasuring Toothless and just kept Toothless having the ability to grow,  
helping me keep some of the previous structure plans I built and helpng me build a better story in my vision.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5, The Original Plan was different:

\- Toothless Kills Inoccent Villagers - Toothless Makes Slaves - Toothless Eats The Remaining Villagers - Hiccup Shrinks Toothless - Hiccup Kills Toothless

Honestly when I was writing this originally it was just for the NSFW scenes but honestly going way to over the top killed my last two stories and even the other unfinished chapter's I didn't release.  
It gets to a point where it gets so rediculous and stupid tht it becomes a parody and a joke for itself that it is laughably bad. So I scapped it and read the reviews and one of them stood out.  
"A Dream." The whole thing was a dream from the beginning but was never told until now as a suprsise, it works and it actually makes sense without a stupid bullshit ending. So honeslty I think it worked out for the best.  
But what do you think? Tell me with a review or join my Discord Server Code here: qFcxQdr 


End file.
